<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constellations by WanreNolde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907871">Constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanreNolde/pseuds/WanreNolde'>WanreNolde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Good Draco Malfoy, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, drarry-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanreNolde/pseuds/WanreNolde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter wanted nothing more than to make Draco Malfoy happy, but his plans never did work out as he wanted them to. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Harry has a time-turner in his pocket, and ends up in a time he most definitely did not expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry James Potter had never been able to live a normal life. At the mere age of one year old, his parents, James and Lily Potter, were murdered by a madman. He spent the next ten years of his life in a cupboard under the stairs, allowed out only to cook, clean, or be paraded around to prove that the Dursleys were good people who took in orphans and treated them well. Behind closed doors, however, the boy was starved and beaten, and it had taken him years to find out his name wasn’t “Freak.” At the age of eleven, Harry received his Hogwarts letter, and spent the next seven years of his life trying to learn about a brand new world while fighting for his life. It wasn’t until Harry was eighteen that he gained any semblance of normalcy, which consisted of reporters hounding him, people begging for autographs, and trying to balance school, fame, and a new relationship all at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was tired, exhausted really, and amongst the swarm of students surrounding him, mostly first years begging for him to tell them about the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry stood begging the universe to make it stop. He wanted nothing more than to go to the Room of Requirement and cuddle up next to the one person who made the world stop. He wanted to run his fingers through soft, blonde locks and listen to his boyfriend drawl about how annoying he found everything in the world or ramble about a new potion he had mastered. He would even settle for complete silence if it meant a few moments alone with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco Lucius Malfoy had never been able to live a normal life, either, a fact that the two boys had connected on immediately following the war. One night on the Astronomy Tower had been enough to form a tentative friendship, and letters over the summer and visits to Grimmauld place had changed everything. Narcissa was the first to know, and the woman simply hugged Harry close and gave Draco a soft smile before wishing them a lifetime of happiness. Ron and Hermione were next, closely followed by the rest of the Weasleys, and all had been a bit taken aback by the revelation, but happy nonetheless. Ginny was a bit less ecstatic, but the second Harry smiled at Draco and she saw the love between the two, she softened up, made a sarcastic quip about the two marrying and ending up with a Quidditch team’s worth of children, and changed the subject to her post-Hogwarts plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys were inseparable their eighth year, spending every evening in either the Eighth Year Common Room or the Room of Requirement. In the hallways they could be seen bickering over trivial matters such as whether Potions truly was the most awful subject in the world (according to Harry) or whether Harry needed to invest in a lifetime supply of Sleakeasy’s Hair Potion (Draco argued, of course, that this was necessary). Nights in the Room of Requirement had mixed emotions, and tended to end in snuggling or sobbing. Both boys would talk about the War, their childhoods, or anything else they needed to get off their chests while the other would listen, comment, threaten to murder guardians, or hold their partner’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On this particular day, however, Harry was planning on giving Draco a proposition that he never thought possible until now. One that, until very recently, he hadn’t even imagined. He smiled as he ran his thumb over the small object in his pocket, and began counting down the hours until he could grab Draco, kiss him senseless, and declare that it was a Room night. At 8pm, just after a dinner at the Slytherin table in which Blaise and Neville got into a heated argument about proper planting methods and Hermione continuously scolded both Ron and Crabbe for eating improperly, Harry did one such thing. Draco had been talking to Hermione about their Arithmancy homework when Harry coughed and gained his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love,” Harry began, “could tonight be a Room night? I have something to talk to you about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but agreed nonetheless. “Of course, darling. Hermione we shall continue this discussion at breakfast. I expect we’ll have both worked out some semblance of an answer by then, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione simply agreed, bidding the boys goodnight before turning to follow the rest of the group. Draco followed Harry to the Room of Requirement, the two making easy conversation as they did so. The two boys had almost reached the tapestry when they spotted a group of seventh years grouped around something. They gave each other matching looks of curiosity before walking over to the group and pushing through gently to see what the teenagers were staring at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small orb sat on the floor, glowing brighter and brighter by the second. Harry scrunched up his face at the sight, wondering what it could possibly be, when he felt Draco tense beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone needs to back away,” Draco sounded frightened as he spoke, causing everyone to immediately step back, leaving him and Harry closest to the orb. “Potter, that’s a prophecy orb, but it looks like it’s malfunctioning, which means it needs to be contained before it-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco was cut off but a high pitched scream and a bright white light. Both boys flew back as the object exploded, landing on the ground harshly. Harry cringed when he heard a crunching noise, and felt around for Draco, grabbing the boy’s hand. Luckily, he noticed, they had landed far away from the others, which meant that the crunch had probably been from him or Draco. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco?” He questioned the boy as his eyes adjusted to the newfound darkness in the corridor. He spotted Draco’s expression, absolute fear exuding from the boy as he stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter?” Harry hadn’t heard him this nervous in a while. “Potter what on earth was in your pocket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked down at the floor, right where his pocket was, and watched as gold sand glittered and swirled around them. He stared at Draco, eyes wide with shock as they were engulfed in the sand and lifted off the ground, the world twisting around them until, finally, they landed with a soft thud and two groans. Draco stayed still, staring at Harry in shock as the boy attempted to focus in on their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco questioned again, softly, “what was in your pocket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gulped, bracing for the worst. “A time turner,” the boy whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius Black had spent the majority of his teen years in the Potter household, living there full-time once he turned sixteen and ran from his mother’s torturous grip into the loving arms of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. He knew every creak, every house elf, and every sound possible in the Potter Manor, and as the Order began to gather for the night, he and Remus heard a sound that he knew did not belong in the home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James and Lily, newly expecting, were speaking quietly with the Prewetts and Marlene in the corner, and Euphemia and Fleamont had already brought Dumbledore into the study for a glass of brandy and a private discussion. Remus and Sirius, both exhausted from their mission the night before, had taken it upon themselves to investigate the odd noise, which had come from a few rooms over, nearer to the room Sirius himself occupied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two men walked toward the room, hearing loud voices argue as they got closer. Both men looked at each other, confused, and drew their wands. No one had known about the change in headquarters tonight, and that meant that whoever this was was either very lost or very dangerous, or, Merlin forbid, both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men approached the door, gesturing strategy to each other, as they heard what sounded like an extremely posh voice yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stood, stiff and angry, in front of his boyfriend. He was beyond cross, and both he and Harry were well aware that a cross Draco mixed with an insane experience would never equal a good outcome. The room around them looked similar to one of the guest rooms in Malfoy Manor, and Draco shuddered to think that it might have been. However, the lack of a completely dark color scheme and the addition of quite a bit of red and gold led him to the realization that, wherever they were, it was most likely owned by a Gryffindor, and was most definitely not inside Draco’s childhood home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he began tersely, “you mean to tell me that you, for some reason, decided to carry around a time turner in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody pocket?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Harry stuttered out, anxious and shaking as he picked at his own cuticles. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why did you think that this could be a good idea, Potter?” Draco grated through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry spoke softly, and Draco had to fight to stop himself from forgiving all right then and there and hugging the boy. “I wanted to offer for us to go together tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go where, exactly?” Draco stayed away from Harry, knowing that the closer he got, the less cross he would seem. He didn’t want Harry to think that batting a few eyelashes would get him off the hook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” Harry’s voice cracked as the boy choked up a bit. “We talked the other day about how much you wished you could go back and give yourself a choice, one that you could be proud of, and I just thought that maybe it wasn’t such a hard thing to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Harry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and your damn hero complex, Potter.” Draco pinched his brow as he fought the urge to hug the boy. “So where are we, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Harry seemed to grow smaller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gulped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me,” Draco sounded closer to the Draco from fourth year, and Harry hated it, “that you don’t know what time we’ve landed in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door banged open and two men, two very familiar men, burst into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was still, only for a moment, as all four men took each other in. It stayed silent, almost perfect enough to hear a pin drop, until Harry broke it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Padfoot?” the boy whispered, eyes full of tears, and Draco’s facade broke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Sirius Black questioned, looking at his godson for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Harry had both been tied to chairs before, or chained down, or in magical binds, but never had they been held down by the Order of the Phoenix, and they had most definitely never been interrogated by Sirius Black as he paced in front of James Potter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was crying, and if he could get out of the bloody ropes that held him to the wooden chair he was sat in, Draco would be comforting the boy to the best of his ability.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Sirius Black spoke once again, his voice free from the madness reminiscent of Azkaban, but still haggard from years of abuse and the war raging around them. “Who exactly are you, and why do you look like James?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Euphemia Potter’s eyes were narrowed, and Draco saw the same pure-blood regality in the way her anger shone through her elegance. The woman was glaring directly at Harry, a boy who she had no clue she was meant to love, but would never be given the chance to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name,” Harry croaked, staring at the godfather he had spent years mourning. Draco ached to reach out and hold his hand. “My name is Harry James Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible,” Euphemia hissed, her voice sounding much too like Narcissa’s when she was angry. Draco had to stop himself from flinching. “Fleamont has no more living relatives, and I have only bore one son. Inform us of your true identity, imposter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, choking back a sob, continued to tell them who he was. “I’m not from your time. My name is Harry James Potter. My father is James Potter, my mother is Lily Potter. I was born in 1980.” The Order looked unimpressed, and continued to glare at the boy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know I never met you and I never will but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please believe me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fleamont,” Euphemia turned to her husband, who seemed just as regal, but had a stance with less rigidity than his spouse. “Go to the potions stores and grab the veritaserum. I fear it is the only way to reveal the truth of our visitors’ identities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man simply nodded and walked down the east wing, opening a door and entering a room. After a few minutes of silence (outside of Harry’s gasping breaths), Fleamont returned, potions vial in hand as he grabbed a dropper. The man walked up to Harry, motioning for the boy to open his mouth, and Potter, the idiot, complied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“State your name and relations,” Fleamont spoke, his voice sounding much too like an aged version of Harry’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry James Potter,” Harry spoke through tears, no sign of struggle against the potion as he told the absolute truth. “Son of James Fleamont and Lily Evans Potter. Godson of Sirius Black. Grandson of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Order’s faces changed from suspicion to fear and worry as the boy spoke, his tears flowing freely down his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the other one?” James asked, eyes narrowed. “He looks like a Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fleamont forced Draco’s mouth open, dropping veritaserum into his mouth as he gagged at the taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ask you the same questions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” Draco spoke, clenching his teeth. “Son of Lucius Abraxas and Narcissa Black Malfoy. Godson of Severus Snape. Grandson of Abraxas and Melinoe Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” The question was directed at them both, but Harry answered first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I broke a time turner on accident during an explosion,” Harry had stopped sobbing, silent tears now flowing down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you have a time turner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to use it with Draco,” Harry mumbled. “I wanted to go back to sixth year and give him a choice. I wanted to make him happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter,” Draco growled, making both Harry and James turn to look at the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Euphemia sighed, her eyes slowly turning soft. “We can trust them,” she spoke, her voice commanding the room to listen to her. “That veritaserum was brewed by Fleamont himself. It’s the strongest truth serum in the world. There’s no way they’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured for the boys to be untied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Euphemia spoke softly this time, “I would like to meet my grandson without him being tied to a chair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment, but the ropes were undone, and both Draco and Harry rubbed at their wrists for only a moment before turning to look at each other. Harry broke immediately, his tears flowing freely again as soon as his green eyes met Draco’s silver ones. Draco moved quickly, kneeling in front of Harry and catching the boy as he fell into Draco’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s- they’re-” Harry gasped out, unable to form any real sentences. Draco rubbed his back, cooing and hushing as he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, catching tangles as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padfoot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry cried out, loud enough for the Order themselves to hear, but Draco didn’t necessarily care about time laws at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry remained like that, a crying mess in Draco’s arms, until Sirius finally broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening?” The brash man questioned, looking at his newly acquired godson and cousin in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stood, dragging Harry up with him and holding him tight, before quietly suggesting that they all sit somewhere comfortable. Once the large group settled into the sitting room, complete with plush red couches that Draco’s aching back was most definitely grateful for, the questions truly began. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to ask something,” Lily began quietly. “Harry said earlier that he would never meet his grandparents. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sighed, holding Harry closer as the boy’s breathing evened out. “Fleamont and Euphemia Potter died in 1979 from Dragon Pox, about 7 months before Harry was born. That’s why in 1981, he wasn’t sent to live with Potters, but the Evans family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James raised an eyebrow, holding Lily tight, and Harry sat up to look at his parents in full as they spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he get sent to live with anyone other than us?” James questioned, his voice full of suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his boyfriend’s raspy voice. “When I was one, Voldemort found us. Pettigrew had betrayed us, so Voldemort went into the house and killed mum and dad. He tried to kill me, too, but he couldn’t. I have a scar from the killing curse on my forehead.” Harry lifted his hair to show the lightning bolt scarring his forehead, thin lines reaching down his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily and James gasped, holding each other tightly as they stared at their son. James, conspicuously, placed his hand on Lily’s abdomen, both of them feeling as though the joy they had felt earlier had completely vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who were you sent to live with? Why wouldn’t you be with Sirius? Or Remus?” James asked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was raised by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon-”Harry began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco scoffed. “I don’t think it counts as raising you when you’re beaten and starved and shoved into a cupboard every day, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Potters, Sirius, and Remus gasped, and the others in the room looked around in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this true, Harry?” Lily asked softly, eyes welling up with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, curling into himself even more as James stood up. Draco had to stop himself from breaking into tears himself when Harry flinched at the sight of his father walking up to him at a quicker than usual pace. James slowed when he noticed the reaction, walking quietly to the couch and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, prompting the boy to look at his father. James smiled softly, whispering for the boy to come to him, which ended in Harry inching into his father’s arms. The two sat like that for a while in silence, broken only by Sirius looking at Draco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why is a Malfoy hanging out with a Potter?” Sirius asked, a bit shocked at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Draco spoked softly, staring worriedly at Harry. “After the war I- I mean we started speaking and I told Harry I was sorry about my participation in the war. I had just wanted to keep my mother safe, you see. With father in Azkaban I had no choice, and it isn’t like I wasn’t raised learning the same things every pureblood learns. I felt trapped, like I could do nothing but obey. It wasn’t until I met the Dark Lord in person that I realized how awful all of it was. So when I saved Harry at the Manor, when I threw him his wand in the Battle, and all of the times I protected students from Death Eaters at Hogwarts I was trying to make a choice to be good. Harry was the only one who really saw that, who accepted it and forgave me. It isn’t like he had much of a choice either, being raised like a pig for slaughter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius stared at him, not seeming to know what to ask. Euphemia, on the other hand, was a different story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us about this war. Is it seriously going to last more than twenty years?” The old woman was sitting, hands on her knees and ankles crossed delicately on the floor, her husband placing his hand on top of hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When Harry came to Hogwarts, Voldemort decided to start coming back. He tried many different tactics, but it finally stuck in fourth year. He had a Death Eater pose as Mad-eye Moody and place Harry’s name in the Goblet of Fire. During the final task, Harry was tricked into a Graveyard, where he and the other champion were apprehended by Pettigrew. That rat killed Cedric, and Harry had to see a fellow student die while he was trapped on a gravestone. Pettigrew took Harry’s blood to resurrect Voldemort, and they fought. Harry said that the only reason he survived were the ghosts of James and Lily. They flew at Voldemort and gave Harry enough time to escape. Loathe as I am to say it, my father was there that night, and thus began my family’s downfall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next year, Voldemort learned he could enter Harry’s mind, as Harry had a blood connection to him now. He tricked Harry into believing that Sirius had been captured by Death Eaters and brought to the Ministry. Since Sirius was still on the run after escaping Azkaban - he had been accused of Pettigrew’s crimes, you see - Harry couldn’t contact him. He went to the Department of Mysteries with some other students, and they battled my father and some other Death Eaters. Eventually, the Order arrived, and while they were fighting, Sirius got too close to the Veil of Death. Aunt Bellatrix shot a spell at him, and he stumbled into the veil, dying immediately. When Voldemort showed up, fighting Dumbledore as Harry attempted to fight off the part of Voldemort’s soul in him trying to convince him to kill Bellatrix, the Ministry finally got their heads out of their arses and admitted that he was back. My father was arrested, leaving me alone, and Harry had lost Sirius. The only family he had left was Remus, who couldn’t take him in because of Dumbledore’s insistence that Harry would only ever be safe with those blasted Dursleys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next year, I had been forced to take the Mark. I never wanted it, but they threatened to kill my mother. They had me attempt to kill Dumbledore after letting Death Eaters into the school. Harry found out I was hiding something and attempted to get me to defect, but I was too terrified. I fought back, and the year ended with me disarming Dumbledore, but being unable to kill him. I had to watch as Bellatrix destroyed the one place I had always felt safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was gone the next year, hunting down all of the Horcruxes. He got them all, only needing to finish off three more by the time the Battle started. Voldemort had learned that Harry was at Hogwarts, and decided to attack. Harry entered the Room of Requirement, where I cornered him. I was without a wand, you see. He had taken mine when he was escaping the Manor, and I was terrified because my mother had given me her wand, meaning she would be without protection. I tried to get mine back, but my friend decided to shoot off fiendfyre, causing the room to burst into flames. Harry got the horcrux and he and his friends grabbed broomsticks to escape. I thought I was going to die, but he came back for me. I ran off after, and tried to fight through Death Eaters and find my mother, but she was in the forest, waiting with the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was called to the forest after Snape died. He found out that he was the last horcrux, and that Dumbledore had intended to sacrifice him for the greater good. Remus and Tonks had died, leaving Teddy an orphan, and Ron and the other Weasels were mourning Fred. Harry walked straight into the forest, stopping once to tell Neville Longbottom to kill the snake, the last horcrux. Voldemort hit him with the killing curse, but Harry lived, and my mother lied to the Dark Lord so that Harry may win. When Harry was taken back to the school, he fell out of Hagrid’s arms and started fighting. Neville used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the snake, and Harry killed Voldemort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Order of the Phoenix listened intently to the story, and Harry gripped onto Draco’s hand from his spot on the floor, James still gripping onto his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire group sat in silence for a moment, a million thoughts running through their heads, coming out only in short questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I die?” Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Harry answered. “You were the closest thing I ever had to a father other than Arthur Weasley, and I lost you before I ever truly had you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter?” Lily and Remus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Filthy rat betrayed you and had the audacity to beg Harry for mercy” Draco spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy?” Remus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your son,” Harry answered again. “He’s my godson, and right now he’s living with Andromeda until I graduate. Then he’ll come to live with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry…” Lily again. “I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, mum.” Harry sounded like he was choking. “Besides, I get to meet you now, which is all I ever wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lily cried. James cried. Hell, even Sirius cried. Draco noticed Euphemia, previously the pinnacle of a proper pureblood, sobbing quietly into her husband’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry darling,” Draco whispered. “Sweetheart why don’t you spend time with them. My hand will be okay if it’s alone for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked up at him, gripping Draco’s hand even tighter before letting go, and stood, James following him, before walking over to his mother. Draco sat silently on the couch, looking over to meet the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and trying not to glare. He turned in time to see the youngest Potters walk over to where Euphemia and Fleamont were holding onto Sirius and Remus, and saw the group hug each other, Harry in the middle of it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco had been given a room together, the same room, in fact, that they had fallen into upon their arrival. The Potters were working on a potion to send Draco and Harry back, and Euphemia assured everyone that Fleamont, who was known for his potions and had gained the Potter fortune due to his creation of the very hair potion Draco had tried to force Harry into buying, would have the logistics of the potion figured out in no time at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys sat in the large bed, snuggled together underneath the plush red duvet and satin gold sheets. Draco had to admit that Gryffindor colors looked alright when paired correctly, and part of his mind questioned whether Harry would ever decorate their home like this. He only hoped that some Slytherin colors would find their way into their home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned, looking down at the mess of black hair on his chest, and began to play with the tangled mess of curls. Harry gripped onto Draco’s waist, hugging his lover tight as he pressed his face into the boy’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love,” Draco mumbled. “Harry darling do you want to speak about today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, but did not make a sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling you wanted to take us back,” Draco whispered. “Why would you want to do that? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make you happy,” Harry spoke into Draco’s stomach, and Draco sighed in response, kissing the top of Harry’s head before lifting the boy’s chin to force green and grey’s soft meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco whispered, kissing his lover’s jaw, slowly followed by his lips. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but,” Harry sighed into another kiss. “Draco we could fix things, make it to where you never took the mark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turned them, using one arm to flip Harry onto his back as he leaned up on his other arm, staring into Harry’s eyes the entire time. “Sweetheart that has way too many issues as a plan.” Harry looked as though he were going to protest, prompting Draco to kiss his jaw once more, right where it met his neck. “If we were to change that, it could have been someone else at the astronomy tower, and I never would have disarmed Dumbledore. You never would have had control over the Elder wand or defeated Voldemort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have found some other way, Draco.” Harry’s eyes were full of determination, but that quickly dissipated under the euphoria of yet another delicate kiss, this time on his cheek, right below his glasses. “I would do anything for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you, my darling.” Draco trailed kisses down Harry’s neck, stopping at his collarbone before rubbing their noses together gently. “Even though I have been through so much, I would relive it all exactly how it was and worse if it ensured your happiness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about your happiness?” Harry kissed the spot where Draco’s ear met his neck. “Why should I gain happiness when you can’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how,” Draco sighed, resting his hand atop Harry’s hair, “but one day I will convince you that I am perfectly happy with you, my love. You have made my life better in every way, and I would not change a thing if only out of fear that I would lose you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should never have to sacrifice your happiness for a life with me.” Harry looked saddened by the idea, and Draco placed yet another kiss to the corner of his mouth, eyes shining when the boy’s mouth twitched at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When will you realize that you and happiness are one in the same to me,” Draco sighed as Harry placed his hand on top of his shirt, palm resting over Draco’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you admit that you wish things were different,” Harry whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My stubborn boy,” Draco mumbled. “You never did understand how wonderful you were, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Harry muttered. “Wonderful, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are. Even the people we just met, who know nothing about you, think so. They smile at you as though they recognize you for who you are, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco smirked, kissing Harry one last time on his brow. “A star, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you,” Harry argued back. “Are a constellation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Draco donned his classic Slytherin smirk. “And what is a constellation without his stars?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next week, after hours upon hours of talking, crying, hugging, and laughing, Fleamont Potter’s potion was completed. He entered the room, vial in hand, and presented it to the Order. Draco and Harry looked at each other, eyes filled with both sadness and understanding as they watched the potion warily. Euphemia Potter, dropping her propriety, hugged both boys as tightly as she could, gripping onto Harry a bit tighter as she let go. Fleamont was next, clapping Harry on the back and informing him that, should a miracle occur and he and his wife somehow not catch the dragon pox, he would revel in purchasing Harry his first potions kit. Harry shed a tear, and Fleamont smiled at the boy before kissing his curls. James was next, and he turned to Draco first, giving the boy a once over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ever hurt my son,” he spoke coldly, “I will raise from the grave and murder you myself. I plan on using every moment in the afterlife to watch over the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never dream of hurting him, sir,” Draco’s voice was strong, and Harry glanced up at him through long eyelashes. “I plan on staying with him as long as he’ll have me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James smiled, hugged Draco, and turned to his son. “I’m gonna miss you, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco tried not to watch as Harry teared up. “I wish I could take you with me, dad. I wish it didn’t have to be like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore, who had informed the group that, due to Wizarding Law, he would need to erase the memories of everyone in the room, including himself, stood in the corner watching as the family continued to hug each other. Lily cried as she held onto Harry and Draco, telling them she loved them both and was glad they had each other. She told Harry how lovely he was, told Draco how proud of him she was for turning to the right side, and held them a beat too long for Sirius’ liking. He was impatient as ever, and grabbed his godson the second the boy was released.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius hugged Harry in the same manner he had all those years ago, when Harry showed up at Headquarters a bit too underweight and with the same t-shirt he seemed to always wear. This Sirius, however, didn’t know of this event, and simply hugged the boy, discounting Harry’s frozen state as fear of leaving. Harry sagged into the man, silent tears dripping down his face. He had missed his parents his entire life, but Sirius had been his hope for two years, and was ripped away from him so quickly he didn’t have a chance to mourn properly. Now, held in Sirius’ arms once again, Harry let go, mumbling that he loved the man as Sirius pressed his lips on the top of Harry’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was next, a death Harry was still navigating as well. The two looked at each other for a moment before crashing into each other’s arms, hugging each other tightly as Remus mumbled to Harry, thanking him for taking care of Teddy and for accepting him no matter who or what he was. Harry nodded, squeezed the man, and let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the goodbyes were over, Draco held onto Harry’s hand tightly, and the two tipped the potion into their mouths. Draco thought, for a moment, that he saw Harry give Euphemia a nod. The blonde wondered for a moment, but shook his head. If Harry had planned something, he knew that it would have been subtle, and as the world faded into blue smoke around them, Draco closed his eyes and pretended he had no idea what had just occurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter, surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix, shook his head, feeling fuzzy as though something was missing. He saw as Dumbledore wore a smirk, the twinkle in his eyes as bright as ever. He shook his head again, turning to his mother and smiling nervously before everyone staying at Potter Manor departed for their rooms. James and Sirius walked together, splitting as they each went into adjacent rooms. A note was sat on James’ pillow, and he walked over suspiciously, picking it up in between his thumb and his forefinger. His eyes widened at the words, and just as he turned to show Lily, Sirius burst into the room holding a paper identical to James’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James and Sirius lay their notes on the bed, staring at three phrases which composed the two notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Padfoot,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Save Regulus, he’s defecting. Be the Secret Keeper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your godson, Harry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t trust Pettigrew.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your son, Harry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James and Sirius mumbled for a moment, watching as Lily picked up and read over her own note. The woman was crying, her hand hovering over her stomach. She set her note down in front of the men, and they read it silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mum,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I hope I get to meet you. Seriously, don’t trust Pettigrew.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your son, Harry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group sat for a moment, talking about the implications of the notes, when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Remus came into the room, hair askew and note in hand, and lay his next to the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moony,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let yourself be happy. Trust Sirius.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your nephew, Harry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group discussed further, still confused as to what all of this meant, until they eventually decided to enter Euphemia Potter’s study, where she sat with her husband mulling over a long letter from one Harry James Potter, who claimed to be her grandson. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragon Pox,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess we’ll be using health potions more vigorously this winter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the mismatched family thought and discussed, plans forming and ideas of who this Harry person would be in the end rising to the surface, Albus Dumbledore stood outside the door, eyes twinkling with delight as he wondered what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy arrived to Hogwarts in a swirl of blue smoke, coughing a bit as they inhaled the vapor and looking around at the school. Their heads were pounding as they pondered their recent adventures, and they quickly made their way into the Eighth Year Common Room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione Granger sat, her back to them, in front of the fireplace’s green flames. Her book, one on modern magical history and the war, open to the page on October 31, 1981. She read, mulling over her notes as she did so and attempting to piece together all of the information. She turned as Harry and Draco entered, offering them a small smile and gesturing for them to sit on the couch in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” the girl spoke in her all-business tone, “I’m reading this chapter on the first war and something doesn’t seem to make sense. Mind helping me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course ‘Mione,” Draco sighed, gripping onto Harry’s hand as he pulled the boy onto the couch with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It says here that the reason James Potter died is that he ran out into the front yard looking for something. The book doesn’t mention what he was looking for, but Lily Potter’s statement to the author mentions a friend being in the yard under duress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco looked at the girl in confusion. James had died in the house, so this made no sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry has your mum ever mentioned what really happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry froze. His eyes widened as he looked at the girl. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mum,” Hermione spoke as though the boy was daft. “Has your mother ever spoken to you about what happened the night your dad died?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat in silence for a moment as he racked his brain. His mother had died, hadn’t she? She had died and he had been sent to the Dursleys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But part of Harry screamed that this was wrong. That had happened, yes, but then something changed. He saw flashes of red hair, a broom, Sirius with a leather jacket taking him to Diagon Alley, and Remus at Sunday dinners. His mother had survived, his grandfather had created a potion to hide them and his mother had taken it, but James had run out right before taking it, swearing that he saw Sirius being tortured in front of their house at Godric’s Hollow. They had let Peter be their secret keeper, but knew to keep their guard up because of the notes, and the man had stolen some of Sirius’ hair to polyjuice himself and trick James. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had been killed, Lily screaming from the window as she held Harry. She had formed a magical bond with her son for protection, and when the killing curse hit her it merely knocked her out. Harry had defeated Voldemort that night just as he had in the previous timeline, but his mother had survived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The war continued on the same way, only Harry still had his mother and Sirius and Remus, and his father had died a hero, knowing that his wife and son were alive and well. Harry felt wetness on his cheeks, and Draco lifted a thumb up to wipe away the boy’s tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stared in confusion for a moment before grabbing Harry’s hand and stroking it with her thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I’ll just figure it out later,” the girl whispered, and sighed in relief when Harry nodded at her. “Why don’t you guys head to bed?” This was directed at Draco, who nodded and stood up, taking Harry with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed time, love,” Draco whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I-” Harry cut off. Draco nodded and the two walked up to their shared room together, Draco igniting the fireplace immediately and handing Harry some floo powder. He spoke a name he never thought he would call and waited for an answer, smiling when he heard the voice he was aching for come through the floo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, my love?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>